Second Chance
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: MiM decides to give Jack a second chance in human life. Jack takes it. But there's a catch. That catch will determine Jack's next actions. Will he want to stay as Tsunayoshi Sawada or return to being Jack Frost? How does friendship, family and romance fit into all of this? Will the guardians ever get their Jack back or forever lose him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Jack Frost hummed lightly as he walked upon the electrical cables of the electric tower. Underneath his bare feet the cables froze. His ice blue eyes looked up at the night sky, with a thoughtful and sad look. He twirled his magical staff, which looked like a shepherd's cane, in his right hand. His left hand stuffed in his blue hooded sweater's' pocket. His white hair moved slightly along with the wind. The physical 14 years old spirit then stopped where he stood. His eyes stayed locked at the sky, as they outlined all of the constellations and remembered the stories from different cultures attached to them.

It was December 23rd. Christmas was just around the corner. It had been a few years since the defeat of Pitch, and everybody was happy. There was no more fear. No more nightmares, nothing like that. Jack sighed softly as he remembered that day. It was just a day or two after Easter. He thought his life was going to get better. He was now a guardian, a protective over the children. His center was Fun, something that suited him quite well. He now worked alongside Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Easter Bunny, or better known as North, Tooth, Sandy and Aster. They were supposed to work together. They were supposed to be one big family, like they've promised.

It was then that Jack realized that they only told lies.

Yes, they had kept their promise in the beginning. But slowly, as months came and went, he saw less and less of them.

_We're busy_

That was the number one excuse that he heard from them.

Liars, the whole bunch of them, they still viewed him as a troublemaker. He saw it in their eyes. He heard it in their voices. He was nothing but a spirit that brought death and disaster.

Jack's grip on his cane tightened harshly. Why? Just... why? Why couldn't anybody accept him? Why the other spirits did give him such a hard time? He didn't bring only death and distraction. He only wished to bring the children fun times and snow days. Why couldn't people see that? There are so many questions, but none of them were answered.

The albino spirit then thought about his human family, his little sister and mother. His father wasn't in the picture, at least not in his human memories. All he remembered was living with his mother and baby sister for all his life. He worked hard to earn money so that there was food on the table. He left the house early morning and came back home late in the evening. Once he stepped into the house, he ate dinner then collapsed in bed. Yes, he did have his fun times, but only on the religious days. Those days were the only days out there that he could act like a child. Not a child that grew up too fast.

Jack's' grip relaxed at the memories of the two most important females in his life. He sighed softly. Most spirits would call him crazy, but he actually missed being human. At least as a human he wasn't ignored. He was acknowledged by both everybody around him and his family. They saw how hard working he was. So, when he had his days to have fun nobody stopped him, but they did warned him to be careful since he was rather reckless back then, even now.

Jack sighed softly once again. Maybe he was overreacting. It wouldn't be the first time, really. He then decided to visit North. He was like a father figure to him. Even in his work day he wouldn't ignore him... right? Jack thought that wasn't the case. So, he took a trip to North's' Workshop, with the thought that he would finally be acknowledged. So, with that, he yelled to the wind:

"Wind! Take me to North's' place!"

All of a sudden, the wind picked up. Jack jumped and let the wind guide him to the destination that he wished to be at.

-ooOOoo-

Jack arrived at North's workshop. It was extremely busy. Everybody ran around, even the elves, as they tried to get ready for Christmas. The winter spirit asked Phil where North was, the creature said something that sounded gibberish to the young spirit. Jack figured that the old man was in his office. So, he flew above many of the creatures that ran through the hallway. If he walked instead, he was sure that he would have been squashed by the yetis.

It didn't take long for Jack to reach North's' office. He knocked on the door. There was a muffle of:

"Come in"

The white head did just that. He walked into the office and saw how busy it looked. He opened his mouth to greet the man:

"Hey North, I-"

Jack was cut off.

"Jack! Can't you see that I'm busy? I have many things to do before I have to go!"

The winter spirit shut his mouth. He then reopened it with a question:

"Do you need help?"

North waved him away.

"No"

It was a simple answer, but one that hurt the young spirit. Jack countered rather angrily:

"But I can help with the presents!"

He tried. But once again, he was waved away as if he was an annoying fly that wouldn't leave anybody alone.

"No"

Once again, the same answer was given to Jack. The teenager frowned deeply. Fine, if he didn't need his help, then he'd go somewhere else. He left the building. He hopped onto his magical cane and with the help of the wind he went to Tooth's place next.

-ooOOoo-

By the time that Jack got to Tooth's place, it was early in the evening. Her home was more like a castle than anything. It wasn't that hard to get around once you followed the mini fairies. He reached the main room where the Tooth Fairy always was at, but she was nowhere in sight. He then saw a familiar little fairy that flew to him. He smiled brightly at the sight of Baby Tooth. She looked like a miniature figure of the real Tooth Fairy, but was much smaller than her. He asked the little fairy:

"Baby Tooth! Do you know where Tooth is?"

The fairy said something that sounded like humming bird, but he couldn't fathom what she said. He said awkwardly:

"Yeah... I'll find her myself."

He flew off after a goodbye. He forgot that he couldn't truly understand the mini fairies language. He was good at guessing, but when it came to a specific destination he never could figure it out.

So, he went out to look for Tooth. He couldn't locate her in the palace after a few hours, which led him to believe that she was out gathering teeth herself. With that, he flew off in search for her.

-ooOOoo-

While Jack looked for Tooth, he hovered over Australia. This was like his 50th location. He figured that she was too busy. Plus, there were thousands of locations in the world. He liked playing guessing games, but didn't have much patience for it at the moment. He could visit her later. Right now, he had a favorite bunny to annoy. Unknown to Aster, the Easter Bunny, he knew the traps that led him to the Warren.

Jack knew that Easter was way off, so the giant bunny had no excuse.

He flew down and touched the ground. The location appeared to be nothing but a desert. The blue eyes held a spark of mischief. He stomped onto the ground a few times. A small hole appeared. Jack flew through it, and the hole closed behind him. A small flower appeared as its replacement.

Jack whooped as he slid down the tunnels at high speed. Small eggs with different designs appeared behind him. They made high pitched noises and followed him, also whooping as they slid down the tunnel. The winter spirit landed in the Warren. He looked around, expecting to come to the sight of a lazy giant rabbit. What he found, instead, was his giant rabbit friend, busy as a bee. He hopped here to there. Grabbed a few of the eggs or guided them into a colorful river. It seemed to be that there was a thousand of things he had to do all at once. Maybe Jack could help?

"Hey Kangaroo"

The giant rabbit's' left ear twitched towards the winter spirit's' direction. Aster groaned loudly. He asked:

"What are you doing here Frostbite?"

"What? Can't I visit my friend?"

A _tch_ was heard from Aster. He turned to face Jack and asked him suspiciously:

"Why are you _really_ here?"

Jack sighed softly. Why couldn't he believe him? Okay, he may had wanted to annoy him in the beginning. But even he knew not to mess around when somebody was busy. Anyways, he liked painting. He replied:

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm too busy to entertain you."

Once again, those three words. _I'm too busy_. Couldn't they let Jack help them at least?

Jack thought that maybe Sandy would like some company instead.

"Fine, whatever."

The winter spirit said after he sent a dirty look at Aster. He left through one of the tunnels, which led him to Canada.

-ooOOoo-

Jack went to go find Sandy. He thought that he could entertain him, since he couldn't use the sleeping sand to help. He got to his location in a matter of seconds because Sandy was working at Canada at that time. It wasn't that hard to find him, due to the trail of sand he left behind. It didn't take that long before Jack saw the sandman, on his cloud, handing out pleasant dreams to the sleeping children.

"Hey Sandy!"

Jack greeted his friend. The golden man looked up. He smiled then waved in greeting. When the winter spirit flew over, he saw that, as usual, the sandman responded with pictures that were made by his golden sand. A picture of a pencil and paper appeared, signaling that Sandy was busy working.

"Oh, right... You are also busy, delivering dreams."

He said embarrassed. He forgot that Sandman was always busy.

After a few hours, Jack left as there was nothing to do as he was being ignored by Sandy.

-ooOOoo-

Jack returned home, to Burgess, United States. He landed gently onto the water. It froze underneath his feet. It was early winter, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. The young spirit sat down, a bit gloomy. _Why can't they at least let me help?_ He thought a bit annoyed. He wouldn't mind leading the eggs into the colorful river. He wouldn't have even minded just wrapping presents. At least he would help them somehow.

Once more, his thoughts went back to being a human.

"At least as a human I won't be ignored."

Jack said out loud. He looked up at Man in Moon. He glowed brightly in the dark sky. His big hollow eyes stared down at him. The winter spirit all of a sudden heard a soft and smooth response in his mind.

_Do you wish to become human once again?_

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. What? Where did that voice come from? He looked around anxiously. He expected to be attacked. After a few minutes, nothing happened. He lowered his cane as he slowly came into realization. He looked up at Man in Moon, with his curious ice blue eyes. He asked:

"Was that you?"

_Yes, Jack Frost. Do you wish to become human again?_

_Do I? Yeah, it would be nice. I have thought about it all day today, after all. But would I really want to do it? _Jack thought deeply. Still, something wasn't right. He asked suspiciously:

"What's the catch?"

_You will not be reborn into the person you once were. Instead, you will be reborn into another person. You might get your memories back over time once you become human. On the other hand, you will still have your powers completely intact. The only memory you won't ever regain, is of this discussion if you ever become Jack Frost once again._

"For how long will I be human? 1 day? 1 month? 1 year?"

_You are given one life time. Once you die, you will be given two choices. To either remain as human and go to the afterlife or become a spirit once more. Do you wish to become human once more, Jack Frost?_

Jack stared at Man in Moon. He thought deeply about the offer with its catches. He might not get his memories back. He might live only for a short while as human? But then again, what was there to lose?

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

**A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. I wish to give credit to my brother, since he's working with me on this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 OC in this whole story**

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**A/N: I wish to give credit to my brother, since he's working with me on this story. Thanks!**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

8 years old Tsuna sat on his bed in his room. He looked out the window and watched as the sun shined brightly in the sky. Its sun rays hit the ground gently. His nose wrinkled at the heat. It was late August, so the heat was on full blast. There was a fan in his room, on, and put on full blast to get him to cool down. It helped. His brown eyes wondered away from the window towards the indoors of his room. Getting off the bed, he went over to the blank papers that were on his low table with different pencil crayons around them. He grabbed a regular pencil then started to draw.

It was then that Tsuna stared at his hands. He let go of the pencil in favor of rubbing his hands together. They were cold to the touch. It was something that wasn't normal. People's hands were warm, but his hands, no matter what he did, were always cold to the touch.

"Why am I so cold?" He asked in a soft whisper. "But I don't feel the cold at all?"

Many others flinched away whenever he made skin contact with them. No matter what he did to try and warm himself up, he'd always ended up with a fever. After some time, he stopped trying. Tsuna heard his mother called to him from downstairs:

"Tsu-kun! Get change! Shizuko-chan is coming over soon."

Tsuna groaned. _Great, it won't be long before she shows up. After all, she only lives a few houses away from me._ You see, he knew Shizuko since both of them were very young. It was due to their mothers. They were childhood friends. It wasn't that he didn't like the young girl. It was just that she was always so... _awkward_. While he wasn't very good at studying and loved to play, she always had her nose stuck inside a book and could care less about fun times. They were polar opposites! It was like that for as long as he could remember. Whenever they had their _play dates_, or so that was what their mothers like to call those times, they always played in their own corner and away from each other.

_She just has to show up when I wanted to draw._ He thought with a pout. He sighed then got up from his spot. He walked over to his closet. He grabbed a short sleeve hooded orange shirt with blue jeans. He changed out of his pyjamas and put the fresh clothes on. Here he hoped not to change for the day and just laze around. It was then that he went back to seat down on the ground in front of the table. He grabbed his pencil then started to draw once again.

Line after line, scribble after scribble, erase after erase, he did it all on that one piece of paper. Tsuna stopped and stared down at the drawing in front of him. He touched the paper gently, as if it would break underneath his fingers. His large brown eyes looked sadly at the drawing. These people, he knew them, he was sure of it, but it felt like the connection between all of them was... almost nonexistence. The young child pushed the drawing away. It fell onto the ground slow and gently.

Tsuna couldn't look at them. He just couldn't.

Why did he even draw them?

The 8 years old shook his head sharply. It didn't matter. Tsuna got up then went to seat on his bed again, in front of his window. He stared down at the sidewalk in front of him. He watched as two familiar figures walk down to his house. He scoffed at the sight of them. He never liked Shizuko's mother. She was so... overbearing. She always gave him hugs that suffocated him. She gave him boring books that he put on the shelf and forgot. If she was going to get him books she may as well get him something about crafting. What she gave him pretty much mocked his intelligence. He wasn't the smartest boy out there, but he wasn't _stupid_!

Tsuna touched the window then gasped loudly when he saw frost started to form around his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away. The outline of his hand on the window quickly turned into frost as well. The child looked at the window with wonder. He reached over to the window and before he could do anything, he heard his mother call from downstairs:

"Tsu-kun! They're here! Come down!"

Tsuna looked towards the open door. He huffed at the thought of the two females in his house. He looked back at the window. He stared as the frost started to melt away. He frowned in disappointment. He heard his mother again:

"Tsu-kun! Come on!"

"Coming!"

Tsuna shouted as he ran downstairs. He met face to face with the two females that he didn't particularly enjoyed being around. Next thing he knew, he was pulled into a breathtaking hug... literally. The woman squealed as she bear hugged Tsuna. She said:

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, you have grown so much since I have last seen you."

"You have only seen me last week!"

Tsuna exclaimed loudly, as he tried to grasp onto his breaths. Luckily, the woman let go of him just before he started to faint. It took the brown headed child a few seconds, and a lot of deep breaths, to regain whatever air he lost. He then looked over at the young girl, whom stood beside her mother. That girl was none other than Shizuko, his 'childhood friend'. The thought made him want to snort. Them and childhood friends in the same sentence, that was nothing but a joke.

Shizuko was the same age as him, only a month younger. She had long black straight hair that reached to her back. Her deep ocean like eyes stared straight at him with an unknown expression. She was always hard to read, so Tsuna didn't even bothered to figure out what went on in her mind. Those pair of eyes hid behind a pair of thin black glasses. She wore a simple blue dress with a pocket at the front that had a flower sewn onto it. Tugged in her arm was a book. That wasn't a surprised, again.

Tsuna wished to go outside and leave the three females alone. But he was taught to be polite. So, he asked bitterly:

"I'm going outside to play. Want to come with me Shizuko?"

She responded with a shrug.

Tsuna ran outside rather energetically. Shizuko walked right behind him, calm as the wind. She took one step down the four steps outside then sat down and read her book. In her hands was a Robert Munch's book, _The Paper Bag Princess_. Tsuna asked if Shizuko wanted to play 'Samurai and Dragons', him as a samurai, her as a princess and they'd find something to be the Japanese dragon. Shizuko responded the usual:

"I'm just going to sit here and read."

Tsuna sighed. _I should have known_. Tsuna picked up a long thin stick. He imagined it was a long katana sword. He stared at the only tree at the yard. It stood tall and proud, towering over the small two story house, as if it mocked them all. The young male child imagined the tree as the dragon. He then started to whack it, as if he fought the Japanese dragon itself. Shizuko looked over the book. She watched as Tsuna play with disinterest. It was then that she and Tsuna both noticed something interesting. Whenever Tsuna hit the tree the part that was hit turned into frost. The boy stopped what he was doing. He simply stared at the frost with a confused look. He heard Shizuko ask:

"How are you doing that?"

Tsuna stared back at her with a surprised look. He replied:

"I'm not too sure."

The young girl walked up to him. The two stared at the tree, which had no frost on it like it once did a few seconds ago. The brown headed boy hit the side of the trunk once again, so to make sure that it was pure coincidence. To their surprise, frost appeared once again. Tsuna repeated his actions a few times. To their horror and fascination, frost continued to show up in the middle of summer. Tsuna then thought of something. He said as he handed over the stick:

"Here, you try hitting the tree with this stick."

Shizuko hesitated before she took the stick away from the boy. She turned to the tree then started to hit it like him. The tree didn't gain any fresh frost. The two looked at each other. Tsuna touched the tree. The tree gained more frost in comparison to the stick. Both Tsuna and Shizuko looked alarmed at what was happening. The boy looked to the girl. He started to feel fear. This wasn't normal. What if Shizuko went and told everybody about this? He pleaded:

"Please don't tell anyone about this!"

The black headed girl stared at him with calculating blue eyes. She seemed to be deep in thought about how to respond. Finally, she replied:

"Okay"

-ooOOoo-

All the guardians gathered into the conference room where the giant globe was. It had been 8 years since all of them had last seen and heard of Jack. They had brushed it off the first year, but when Jack hadn't shown up to bother any of them they started to get worried. It was then that they've discovered something important. Jack was missing.

So, the search for the winter prince, Jack Frost, had begun.

North yelled anxiously:

"Did any of you find Jack yet!?"

Everyone looked just as anxious and worried. They replied negatively. Aster said:

"We can't find him anywhere! Where has Frostbite run off to?"

Tooth was too busy being worried. She talked fast with many of the fairies that were around her. She gave them orders to search numerous locations around the world in hopes that Jack would be there.

Sandman noticed the moon brightened in the dark night sky. That meant only one thing. MiM wished to speak to them. The sandman tried to get everyone's attention. He pointed an arrow upwards towards the moon. As usual, nobody noticed. He tried to whistle, but only a musical note appeared on top of his head. Again, nobody noticed. The short man had steam come out of his ears, showing just how frustrating this was. It was then that he noticed an elf walked by him with a plate of cookies. Sandy grabbed the elf and shook him roughly. Loud sounds of jingles rang throughout the big room. All the guardians stopped talking and stared at him. Sandy created a moon on top of his head then pointed up at the real moon. The three other guardians looked up and saw that MiM wished to speak with them.

"Oh! Why didn't you say something Sandy?"

North asked. Sandy once more had steam come out of his ears. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Man in Moon! My dear old friend, do you by any chance know where Jack is?"

_Yes I do_

Everybody started to get hopeful. But before they could ask where he was, Man in Moon cut them off.

_That is why I came to speak to you guardians. None of you will see Jack Frost for a while. _

"What?! Why bloody not?"

Aster demanded. He didn't enjoy it when Jack was around messing with his holiday, or pulling pranks on him, but he was still a guardian! At least, that was what he wished for everybody to believe. He had grown fond of the teenage spirit. Either way, he was worried.

_He is off learning a life lesson._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**A/N: I wish to give credit to my brother, since he's working with me on this story. Thanks!**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

10 years old Tsuna sat outside. It was the middle of winter. Everything was covered by snow from head to toe. Most people shuffled quickly back home, in hopes to get warmed up. Even his mother was inside, not daring to come outside. She tried to pursue her son to do the same thing, but he ignored her completely. He liked the cold. Unlike the heat during summer, he didn't feel like he would die from the weather. Instead, he felt in his element.

Tsuna stared down at the picture, which he drew that day a year ago. His finger brushed one of the faces on it in a gentle manner. He grew rather fond of the picture. It held something very precious to him. It was something that he would never share with anybody. His bare feet dangled from the edge of the wooden porch. His boots were beside him, out of the sight of his mother's' if she checked on him from the inside. He wore a simple jacket, something that someone wore in spring and not winter. His mother tried to get him to wear a warmer jacket with a hat, scarf and gloves. He scoffed at the idea. Didn't the woman know that he was going to die from overheat?

Well, not that she cared. Nana was too busy making a feast fit for a king than pay attention to him. His father was coming home... well, not that Tsuna cared. He'd grown up without the man all his life. Why should he care where he was if he never showed up? Last time he saw the idiotic man was when he was 5. It had been 4 long years. No letters. No phone calls. Not even emails. It was as if he completely forgot that he had a family back in Japan.

"Tsu-kun! Shizuko-chan is here!"

Tsuna quickly folded the picture in half two times before he tugged it inside his jacket's pocket. He forgot that Shizuko was coming over. A second later, the girl appeared beside him. The two had grown... closer, one could say. Since they had found out about his powers, they experimented with it which meant they actually hung out together, not in their separate corners. Well, Tsuna wasn't exactly complaining. He never realized until this past year how little he knew about Shizuko, even though they knew each other all their lives. She was very intelligent for a child in their age group. She did her best to hide it, but it still didn't stop the other children from ignoring her. Thus, it led her to turn to books for fun instead of actually playing. Ever since they've gotten closer, Tsuna managed to get her out of her shell and actually play together.

"Hey Tsuna"

Shizuko said as she sat beside him. Tsuna greeted her happily:

"Hey!"

"Aren't you cold?"

She asked as she pointed out to his bare feet. His response was a shrug.

"Not really, it's nice. Plus, the boots are too warm."

Shizuko snorted. She pushed her glasses up.

"I forgot who I was speaking to. You may as well be Jack Frost while at it."

Tsuna was amused at her sarcastic jokes. He didn't believe that he'd ever get bored of them. They were like fresh air, one could say. He was used to the sneers and snarky remarks thrown into his direction. Heck, he would be surprised if they didn't, since he was known as Dame-Tsuna. These sarcastic remarks had no bite and were simply there to break the ice. Although what made him freeze was at whom she compared him to. _Jack Frost,_ he thought slowly.

"Have you been practicing?"

Shizuko asked, snapping him out of his mind. She looked very eager to discover what her newfound friend had further found with his powers. The brown headed kid nodded. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah! Look at this!"

He grabbed a handful of snow. Opening his hand, there was a small pile of unshaped snow. He blew into it, which made the snow take a circular shape, turning it into a snowball. The brown eyes stared at the girl with mischief. It seemed that his friend figured out quickly what he planned, because she said slowly with a warning tone in her voice:

"You wouldn't dare."

Shizuko began to back away from him slowly. Tsuna raised his hand over his shoulder. He twisted his body a bit. The black headed girl's' blue eyes narrowed as they gave him a final warning. Ignored the warning, he threw the snowball at her. The snowball hit her square in the face. She squealed as she clawed the snow off of her.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Tsuna was too busy laughing to notice the murderess look on her face. Next thing he knew, a snowball hit his face. His eyes widened at what just happened. He smiled brightly then shouted:

"Snowball fight!"

"I'm not going to lose to you Sawada!"

Shizuko declared. She wasn't afraid of him!

"We'll see about that Tanaka!"

The two stared at each other down, as if they were ready for a battle. They slowly lowered themselves to the ground to gather a bit of snow to shape it into a snowball. Neither of them looked away in fear that they would get hit. 5 seconds later, both threw the snowballs at the same time. Tsuna got a hit while Shizuko didn't.

The war was _on_!

The children continued their snowball fight for quite awhile. Neither noticed that the sun gone down and the full moon appeared high in the sky. Their child laughter broke the quiet atmosphere. Snowballs were thrown in the air, hitting the target or another object. They completely ignored the cold air as it only grew colder as time went by.

At some point, the children stopped and collapsed onto the snowy floor. Both ignored the cold as they tried to catch their breaths, which appeared as mists in the cool air. Their heads touched each other as one laid in one direction and the other laid in the opposite. The duo stared up at the dark sky. They admired the stars and the full moon. Tsuna stared at the full moon. He felt someone watched over him. The being had this calm, collective but yet gentle atmosphere. The two giant hollow eyes stared down at them, but somehow the boy felt like it looked at him more so than Shizuko. Tsuna reached his hand out towards the moon, as if expecting it to touch it. To his shock, something like that happened, except that it felt like something brushed his hair gently as if to reassure him.

"Man in Moon"

Tsuna whispered softly.

"Did you say something?"

Shizuko asked after she caught her breath. Tsuna lied:

"I said this was fun."

The black headed girl scoffed. He listened as she lightly complained:

"It's not fair. You have powers over snow. You have a greater advantage than me."

"All is fair in love and war."

Tsuna said cheekily. That got him a quiet laugh.

"You're impossible"

"Hm, maybe so, but at least I don't have my nose stuck in books all day."

The 10 years old boy teased. Next thing he knew, a pile of snow covered his face. He sat up quickly to brush it all off. He looked over to his friend, whom gave him a smirk. He was about to say something when the two heard their mothers call for them to come inside. The children decided to call this a tie. They would get another chance to get back at the other. The duo sat down on the porch. Tsuna had to put on his boots, to show that he 'wore' them. Meanwhile, Shizuko simply stayed behind to wait for him. The boy didn't expect for her to speak. So, when she did he jumped a little in surprise.

"So... what's with all the food?"

Tsuna looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the boot, trying to tie the knots with his slightly numb fingers.

"Mama is making food because dad is coming back."

Shizuko noted the tone of voice. She never really knew much about the relationship between her newfound friend and his father. She remembered seeing the man only once in her whole life. That meant a lot since she came over almost every day because of their mothers. That man was... an interesting character, she guessed. Last time she saw him he was on the ground, knocked out from all the drinking, the air around him smelled so bad that she had to plug her nose and he was overly annoying. He was a fully grown adult, but acted like a child, which made no sense for her advanced 5 years old mind at the time. Shizuko was glad that her father wasn't like this man. She had no idea what she would do if he was.

"Are you glad?"

Shizuko asked. She looked over at Tsuna. The frown only deepened on his face.

"I could care less"

With that, the conversation ended.

That one answer gave her a lot of information, if she bothered to look really closely at a lot of things. But, at the same time, many new questions came to her mind.

"Come on, let's get inside before our moms will come looking for us."

Tsuna said as he tugged onto her jacket's sleeve. She tilted her head at him then nodded in agreement. Both children got up then walked inside.


End file.
